The invention relates to covers and in particular to seat covers. Specifically, the invention relates to automotive seat covers and in this invention to automotive seat covers that are storable without total removal from the seat.
A need has existed for a long time for a seat cover that can be removed easily from the seat when not in use, when not needed, or when they are to be cleaned.
In the present state of the art for automotive seat covers, the seat covers are held to the seat by a complicated elastic band system and/or a system of hooks. The problem of getting the elastic band system around the seat and the seat back is a difficult one. In some cases cloth-like ties are used instead of the elastic means. Often a system of hooks is used in conjunction with the elastic band system or the cloth-like ties. In some cases the hooks are used independently. It is, likewise, a difficult problem to attach the hooks to the seat while applying the seat cover to the seat back and the seat. Similar difficulties are encountered when the seat cover is to be removed for cleaning or replacement.
In the present invention the seat cover is stored in a rolled-up manner on a rod-like member. The rolled-up unit is affixed to and inside the head rest on the seat when not in use.
When the seat cover is to be used it is withdrawn, in a manner similar to a window shade, passed over the head rest and down over the back of the seat and then across the seat itself. Thus, the seat cover protects not only the seat and seat back, but also the head rest. Normal seat covers do not protect the covering of the head rest.
When the seat cover is not required or is not in use it can be automatically rolled-up on the rod-like member by an internal spring system similar to a window shade. It is easily removed for cleaning or replacement.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an automotive seat cover that is storable without total removal from the seat system.
It is another object of the invention to provide an automotive seat cover that is stored in a rolled-up manner.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an automotive seat cover that is affixed to and within the head rest on the automotive seat.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an automotive seat cover that will cover the head rest as well as the seat back and the seat.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an automotive seat cover that will automatically roll-up for storage.
It is also another object of the invention to provide an automotive seat cover that can be removed easily for cleaning or replacement.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.